


Qui veut la peau de Mr Vibro?

by Autheane



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiproquos, Rimming, Sex Toys, abuse of mutant powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: Erik a une nouvelle voisine. Tout irait pour le mieux si elle ne s’éclatait pas tous les soirs avec son vibromasseur.Quand Erik ne supporte plus la sensation grattante contre ses sens, il décide de prendre les choses en mains.





	Qui veut la peau de Mr Vibro?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Who framed Mr. Vibrator?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784002) by [Autheane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane)
  * A translation of [Who framed Mr. Vibrator?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784002) by [Autheane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane). 



> Tout ça est partit de la simple idée qu'Erik serait capable de sentir si quelqu'un utilisait un sex-toy en métal pas loin de lui, et d'une petite scène est né ce monstre de PWP un peu loufoque...
> 
> Un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour l'adorable et talentueuse Mikanskey! Un petit remerciement pour toutes les superbes histoires dont tu nous fais profiter! (Si vous ne connaissez pas ses œuvres, courrez-y, elles sont sublimes.) En espérant que ça te plaise! :)
> 
> Pour le tag non-con, c'est plus par précaution qu'autre chose, voir en notes de fin pour plus de détails. :)

Erik rentre tout juste de chez ses parents, les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre comme chaque semaine. 

Il a beau avoir 34 ans maintenant, être totalement autonome et gagnant très bien sa vie, tous les samedis, sa mère lui donne de quoi nourrir le quartier ainsi que diverses babioles qui ont attiré son attention et qui, selon elle, lui seront indispensables. 

Il pourrait protester, lui dire qu’il n’est plus un enfant, qu’elle n’a pas besoin de faire tout ça pour lui, qu’il s’en sort très bien. Il avait d’ailleurs déjà essayé il y a plusieurs années de ça. Sa mère avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant d’un air donnant l’impression à Erik qu’il avait à nouveau onze ans et qu’il venait de se faire prendre à avoir fait fondre le vélo du fils de la voisine et lui avait demandé si une mère n’avait pas le droit de choyer son fils unique autant qu’elle le souhaitait pour lui montrer combien elle l’aimait. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça si ce n’est que lui dire qu’il l’aimait aussi et lui embrasser la joue. Sa mère lui avait sourit, apparemment ravie de sa réponse et dès qu’elle eut tourné le dos, son père lui avait tapoté l’épaule et l’avait regardé d’un air compatissant lui disant que plus vite il accepterait qu’il ne pouvait pas contredire sa mère lorsqu’elle avait une idée en tête, plus simples les choses seraient pour lui. 

Il avait accepté son destin depuis et sa mère n’en était que plus heureuse. 

Erik sourit à ce souvenir tout en secouant la tête. Sa mère était une force de la nature contre laquelle on ne pouvait rien. Il se disait souvent que c’était une bonne chose qu’elle soit quelqu’un d’infiniment bon, ou le monde serait à sa botte depuis longtemps. 

Erik monte les dernières marches menant à son étage en essayant de balancer le plaid en polaire, le pull et les deux chemises qui feront « ressortir ses yeux à merveille », la poêle neuve ainsi que les Tupperware de diverses tailles dans ses bras sans les faire tomber. Il se dit qu’il faudrait vraiment qu’il garde au moins un sac dans le coffre de sa voiture pour ce genre de situation, comme à chaque fois. 

Il cherche dans ses poches les clefs de son appartement à l’aide de ses pouvoirs, grommelant dans sa barbe lorsqu’il ne les trouve pas à leur place habituelle lorsqu’il relève les yeux et voit une longue chevelure blonde lui reculer dangereusement dessus. Il s’écarte juste à temps pour ne pas rentrer en collision avec la jeune femme mais le mouvement brusque provoque la chute de la poêle qui tombe sur le sol dans un grand fracas. 

La jeune fille sursaute et se retourne vers lui, s’excusant tout en se baissant pour ramasser la poêle et la lui rendre. Erik hoche de la tête en remerciement et regarde derrière elle. Juste en face de la porte de son appartement, deux piles de cartons, une petite bibliothèque en bois et des plantes son déposés le long du mur. 

Ah, il semblerait qu’il vienne de rencontrer sa nouvelle voisine. 

Il retourne son regard vers elle et remarque qu’elle avait suivi son regard vers l’entassement. 

“Désolée pour tout ça, je vous assure que ce sera hors de votre vue dans très peu de temps. Les emménagements sont toujours un peu chaotiques." Elle lui dit en souriant. 

Erik prend une seconde pour l’observer. C’est une très jolie femme, aux alentours de 25 ans, avec des yeux bleus gris joliment dessinés, le teint clair et de longs cheveux blonds ondulés lui tombant au niveau de la poitrine. Elle donne un peu l’impression d’une poupée qui aurait pris apparence humaine. 

"Je suis Raven." Elle lui dit en lui tendant la main, puis, semblant se souvenir qu’il a les bras chargés, elle se ravise et remue la main en une sorte de bonjour, comme un enfant le ferait. 

"Erik. " il répond en lui faisant un petit signe de tête, un petit sourire rieur s’esquissant sur ses lèvres. 

"Raven !!! » un homme crie depuis l’intérieur de l’appartement faisant hausser les sourcils d’Erik de surprise et grimacer la jeune femme. 

"Je suis désolée, il faut que j’y retourne. Ravie d’avoir fait ta connaissance Erik, et probablement à bientôt." Elle lui dit en souriant avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans l’appartement avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de lui répondre. 

Aux premiers abords, sa voisine avait l’air pas mal. Polie, apparemment sympa, et agréable à regarder. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer qu’elle ne serait pas du genre bruyante ou encore envahissante. 

Il ne savait pas encore que ce serait bien pire que ça. 

___

Erik se réveille en sursaut, désorienté pendant un instant, à l’affût du bruit qui l’a tiré de ses rêves si brusquement, laissant son esprit balayer les embruns cotonneux du sommeil pour étendre ses sens. 

Rien ne bouge autour de lui et tout est silencieux, seule une onde pulsée vibre contre les courants invisibles que lui seul peut détecter. Les pulsations sont régulières, plus ou moins fortes par moments, lui faisant penser à un moteur, très chaotique et tout petit. 

Erik fronce les sourcils prenant appui sur son coude pour se redresser un peu, l’esprit toujours englué par le sommeil. 

Il étend ses pouvoirs un peu plus pour essayer de déterminer ce qui provoque ces vibrations on ne peut plus irritantes. C’est un peu comme si quelqu’un lui ronflait directement dans l’oreille. Horriblement désagréable. 

Il détaille les parties du petit moteur, sa forme, sa façon qu’ont les mécanismes de s’enclencher. 

Tout d’un coup, Erik réalise que le petit moteur est en mouvement, un mouvement constant de va-et-vient et soudainement, les pulsations changent, elles sont un peu plus longues et plus fortes. 

Erik grogne et se laisse retomber sur son oreiller. 

Il semblerait que sa nouvelle voisine ait un ami nommé Mr Vibro. 

Parfait. 

Eh bien, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire que d’attendre qu’elle ait fini. 

L’avantage de vivre dans un building de bon standing c’était l’isolation phonique. Le seul bémol, c’était qu’il n’était pas fait pour bloquer les pulsations magnétiques des sextoys. Peut-être devait-il en parler au concierge ? 

Erik se retourne dans son lit essayant d’ignorer les vibrations en vain. Heureusement, peu de temps après, tout redevient silencieux et Erik se rendort paisiblement. 

___

Il est deux heures du matin, et Erik commence à considérer le fait que sa voisine puisse être une nymphomane vu la fréquence avec laquelle Mr Vibro se fait sentir. 

Depuis qu’elle a emménagé, il n’y a pas eu une seule nuit sans qu’il n’ait été de sortie, certains jours, Mr Vibro pouvait s’amuser avec Raven jusqu’à cinq fois. 

Erik n’a rien contre le fait d’avoir besoin d’assouvir ses désirs sexuels quels qu’ils soient, bien au contraire, il trouve ça même très sain, mais il n’a jamais autant maudit quelqu’un que le créateur de vibromasseurs de toute sa vie. 

Erik n’en peut plus. Il est épuisé. Il a besoin de ses sept heures de sommeil s’il veut être au top au bureau. Là, non seulement son cycle de sommeil se retrouve brisé chaque nuit, mais en plus de ça, plus les jours passent moins il supporte la sensation grattante de ce satané sex-toy et son irritation montante fait qu’il met de plus en plus de temps à se rendormir une fois les affaires de sa voisine terminées, et en conséquence, il est de plus en plus irritable au travail. 

Erik attrape son oreiller et se le presse sur le visage pour le mordre. 

Ça ne peut plus durer. 

Il relâche l’oreiller, prend une grande inspiration, étend ses pouvoirs et éteint Mr Vibro. 

“Ahhh, enfin !” Il soupire de soulagement à la satisfaction d’avoir fait ce qui le démangeait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, les vibrations recommencent, comme Erik s’y attendait et il ne perd pas de temps à le rééteindre. 

Après sept vaines tentatives de remettre Mr Vibro en marche, Raven semble abandonner le combat et le déposer sur le côté. 

Enfin ! 

Ce n’était peut-être pas très éthique de la part d’Erik de faire quelque chose comme ça, mais trop, c’était trop ! Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si Raven pouvait se douter qu’il était à l’origine de la soudaine défaillance de son plus fidèle compagnon. 

Il tape son oreiller et repose la tête dessus avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir quelques minutes plus tard, l’esprit apaisé. 

___

Ce petit jeu devient une routine pour Erik, à chaque fois qu’il sent Mr Vibro se mettre en marche, il ne perd pas une seconde pour l’éteindre. 

Sa voisine pensant certainement que Mr Vibro est défectueux, s’en procure un nouveau qui malheureusement pour elle, attrapera le même virus que Mr Vibro, tout comme le suivant et le suivant après ça. 

Erik aurait des scrupules s’il était quelqu’un qui se préoccupe de ce genre de choses. Ceci n’étant pas le cas, il en sourit même à pleines dents. 

___

Charles est frustré. 

Il était tout à fait heureux jusque-là. Ravi d’avoir emménagé dans son nouvel appartement, de son nouveau quartier, son voisinage, ravi de son nouveau poste à l’université, de ses collègues… 

Tout allait pour le mieux pour lui et malgré ça, il était incroyablement frustré. 

Il adorait son nouveau poste de professeur, mais il fallait qu’il s’adapte à son nouvel emploi du temps et à la pression que représentait une si grande masse d’élèves dont l’attention était rivée vers lui quasiment toute la journée. 

Charles avait depuis longtemps appris à gérer la pression de centaines d’esprits autour de lui, la sensation devenue un simple bruit de fond pour lui. Mais c’était diffèrent lorsque chaque personne l’entourant avait son attention braquée sur lui, c’était un peu comme si chaque étudiant de l’auditorium criait son nom à tue-tête tous en même temps pour attirer son attention. 

Il arrivait à faire face mais lorsqu’il avait fini sa journée, sa tête ressemblait plus à un chantier décimé au marteau piqueur qu’à un doux et calme champ de blé agité par la brise. Et le meilleur moyen pour lui de se relaxer était soit de s’éloigner loin de tout et de tout le monde, mais il appréciait trop la civilisation pour ça, soit de permettre à son corps de relâcher toute la tension accumulée au cours de la journée. Et quelle meilleure méthode avait-il que l’orgasme ? 

Étant donné qu’il était célibataire depuis quelques mois maintenant, et que parcourir les bars pour des partenaires potentiels, ça demandait du temps, et des efforts, Charles se tournait vers son plus fidèle partenaire après sa main droite, Michael. 

Michael était son vibromasseur favori, il ne manquait jamais de lui faire voir les étoiles dès qu’il en ressentait l’envie. 

Hors, depuis près de deux semaines maintenant, Michael était resté intouché. En effet, il semblerait qu’après de nombreuses années de bon et loyaux services, Michael ne fonctionne plus correctement au plus grand désespoir de Charles. 

Il s’était donc procuré un remplaçant, et c’est là que les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure étrange parce que Scott avait subi le même sort, ainsi que Steve et Tony après lui. 

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. 

Alors, quand son amie de longue date, Moira, l’avait invité pour un verre chez elle pour qu’il se détende après avoir remarqué combien il en avait besoin, Charles avait accepté sans se le faire demander deux fois. 

Il en est à son troisième verre de whisky, et sent l’alcool diffuser un peu de la tension en lui. Il se passe la main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux en soupirant et s’appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond. 

“Tu vas me dire ce qui te dérange tant ? Je croyais que tu étais content de ton nouveau poste ?” Elle lui demande d’un air concerné. Il secoue la tête en réponse. 

“Ce n’est pas ça, j’adore mon travail. Il me faut un peu de temps encore pour m’adapter.” Il fait un signe vers sa tête pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il parle de ses pouvoirs. 

“T’es un télépathe puissant et quelqu’un de très doué, je suis sûre que ça viendra vite, il n’y a pas de raison. T’as toujours surmonté tout ce que la vie jetait dans ta direction, ça ira, tu verras.” Moira lui dit d’un ton rassurant mais ne semblant pas entièrement convaincue de sa réponse, elle ajoute : “Tu es sûr qu’il n’a rien d’autre qui te tracasse?” 

À sa question, Charles se sent rougir malgré lui, se forçant à garder les yeux fixés au plafond. Il n’y a pourtant rien que ni lui, ni Moira se cache l’un l’autre. 

Évidemment, son silence en dit long et Charles sent une vague d’inquiétude monter dans l’esprit de son amie. 

“Charles ?” 

“Il n’y a rien de grave je te rassure, d’ailleurs, tu vas certainement rire et te moquer de moi dès que je t’aurai expliqué la situation.” Il lui dit en la regardant avec un petit sourire dérisoire. Il se redresse et attrape son verre sur la table basse le finissant d’une traite avant de le reposer avec un bruit sec. 

Sentant l’histoire juteuse arriver, elle se retourne complètement vers lui, s’asseyant en tailleur face à lui sur le canapé, un sourire malicieux lui étirant les lèvres. 

“Je suis toute ouïe.” 

Charles secoue la tête tout en souriant à l’attitude de son amie. Elle ne se lassait jamais de ses mésaventures. 

“Je suis apparemment hanté par un fantôme pervers.” 

“Tu… Quoi? ...” Elle lui demande avec des yeux ronds avant de commencer à pouffer de rire. Charles la regarde avec affection. Quel était le dicton déjà ? Ah oui, Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Il attend qu’elle se calme, essuyant les larmes qui lui ont coulé des yeux avant de se lancer dans son explication. 

“J’ai passé du bon temps avec Michael pour me détendre à la fin de la journée, sauf qu’il y a un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant, à peine allumé, il s’éteint, et rien à faire. Je me suis dit qu’il était arrivé en fin de vie donc j’en ai racheté un nouveau et rebelote. J’en suis au quatrième et toujours pareil… Un je veux bien, deux ça devient un peu bizarre mais là, c’est carrément étrange.” 

Moira, toujours pragmatique, fronce les sourcils devant son problème. Elle aurait l’air tout à fait sérieuse si elle n’était pas en train de se tapoter les lèvres avec son verre plein d’alcool, et vêtue d’un de ses trop grands t-shirts usés qu’elle adorait tant, sur lequel était écrit : je m’aime, donc je suis. 

“Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres de tes appareils qui ont subi le même sort ?” 

Charles secoue la tête négativement. 

“C’est la première chose qui m’est venu à l’esprit aussi, mais non, ça ne touche que mes vibros. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça continue de se produire, c’est juste insensé et ça ne fait rien pour m’aider à me détendre.” 

Moira reste pensive pendant un moment. 

“Ce serait un problème parfait pour Hank.” Elle lui lance. Charles reste stupéfait pour un instant avant qu’ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. 

“Pauvre Hank, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il arriverait à la fin de l’explication avant de devenir un nouveau cas à étudier de combustion spontanée.” Il dit en riant, imaginant le pauvre et timide Hank rouge comme une tomate mais n’osant pas l’interrompre. 

“Eh bien, soit tu as attiré le courroux du site sur lequel tu achètes tes sextoys, et ils ont décidé de t’envoyer tous leurs produits défectueux, soit tu es effectivement hanté par un fantôme frustré qui refuse que tu te fasses plaisir s’il lui ne peut pas. Ou peut-être est-il juste homophobe et ne supporte pas la vue d’un homme cherchant à se titiller la prostate… “ Elle lui dit tout à fait sérieusement. Charles ne peut que rire devant le ridicule de la situation. 

“C’est juste ma chance. Tout se passe bien pour une fois dans ma vie et il faut que je m’attire les foudres d’un fantôme coincé du cul… J’ai plus qu’à trouver un nouveau jouet qui ne pourra pas être trafiqué.” 

Moira se redresse d’un coup en lui claquant la main sur la cuisse. 

“Très bonne idée ! Je vais chercher mon pc, pendant ce temps remplis nos verres.” 

___

Charles est bel et bien soûl. 

Les quelques verres qu’il a ingurgités après que Moira et lui aient fait leur shopping sur son site de sex-toys favori n’étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée se dit Charles après la troisième fois où sa clé glisse sur la porte d’entrée de son appartement au lieu de la serrure. 

Il s’apprête à faire un quatrième essai lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochent et une voix masculine l’interpelle. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire là?!” 

Charles sursaute au ton sec et autoritaire de la voix, il se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur et reste figé à la vue de l’homme. 

Il est vraiment très beau, et Charles, dans son état d’ébriété avancé, laisse ses yeux voyager sur l’inconnu avec autant de discrétion qu’un éléphant se cachant derrière un palmier. Il admire le visage aux yeux clairs et perçants, à la mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, carrée avec juste une ombre de barbe, plus bas, le long d’épaules larges se dessinant sous un costume parfaitement taillé, laissant deviner une taille incroyablement fine et de longues jambes musclées. Ses yeux remontent sur son entrejambe et oh… 

Charles se lèche les lèvres. 

Soit l’homme avait caché quelque chose dans son caleçon, soit il était sacrément bien bâti. 

Charles ne peut que fixer la bosse du pantalon de l’homme du regard bouche bée, enfin, de la gravure de mode plutôt, du genre GQ ou Têtu. Cet homme pourrait se balader en boxers dans la rue, et faire tomber les gens comme des mouches. 

GQ se racle la gorge et une vague d’agacement s’abat sur Charles. Ses yeux retournent sur ceux opposés à lui. L’homme à les sourcils relevés comme s’il se demandait ce que Charles était en train de faire, ce qui est complètement stupide, Charles était en train de le reluquer, c’était évident. 

L’homme soupire et lui demande “Eh bien?” 

Oh oui, il lui avait posé une question. 

Charles lève sa main et la secoue pour faire remuer son trousseau de clefs. 

“J’essaye d’entrer.” Il ajoute intelligemment et GQ fronce les sourcils. Charles frissonne pris sous le courroux de ce regard glacial, il n’a qu’une envie, tomber à genoux devant l’étranger et tout faire pour implorer son pardon. Il pourrait commencer par s’excuser auprès du monstre se cachant sous sa braguette. 

“Vous n’êtes pas Raven.” GQ dit et putain, cette voix... Il ne peut qu’imaginer les tonalités qu’elle pourrait prendre sous l’emprise de l’extase. 

Charles essaye de mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses pensées embuées par l’alcool quand il sent l’esprit de l’homme se ternir de soupçons. 

“Non, je ne suis pas Raven, il me manque quelques courbes ici et là au cas où vous n’auriez pas… Vous êtes qui d’abord?” Charles répond défensivement et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, se redressant de toute sa taille. GQ a beau être superbe, il n’y a aucune raison pour que Charles réponde à son interrogatoire. 

GQ émet un petit rire bref et incrédule et pointe vers la porte en face de la sienne un sourcil levé. 

“Je vis ici.” Lui dit-il. 

“Oh… Ooooooh!” S’exclame Charles lorsque les pièces du puzzle cliquent. C’est donc le fameux voisin dont Raven lui avait parlé le jour de son emménagement. 

Elle lui avait seulement dit qu’elle l’avait croisé, qu’il lui plairait et qu’il aurait probablement envie de lui sauter dessus. Sa sœur ne le connaissait que trop bien. 

Les sourcils de GQ grimpe sur son front et Charles se lèche les lèvres à nouveau, le mouvement attirant les yeux de son voisin. 

“Raven n’est pas là aujourd’hui.“ Charles rajoute après un moment, parce qu’il semblerait que GQ attendait une réponse. 

GQ soupire et se rapproche. Il fait un signe vers les clés de Charles. 

“Besoin d’aide avec ça ?” Il lui demande l’air résigné. 

“S’il vous plaît.” Charles souffle soulagé et tendant les clés à son voisin. 

Il les attrape et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte est enfin ouverte. GQ lui tend les clés qu’il récupère, essayant de ne pas trop s’attarder sur la peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts. 

“Merci beaucoup.” Il lui dit souriant. GQ secoue la tête avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. 

“Ça ira ?” il lui demande et Charles ne peut qu'hocher la tête, prit dans la contemplation de la couleur des yeux de son superbe voisin/héros. 

Il rentre à reculons dans son appartement et fait au revoir de la main ce à quoi GQ répond par un signe de tête. 

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Charles se défait de son manteau qui laisse tomber sur le sol avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre en trébuchant à deux reprises. 

Il se déshabille aussi rapidement qu’il le peut, essayant de ne pas tomber nez contre terre ou de ne pas rester coincer dans sa chemise. 

Une fois nu, il se laisse tomber en arrière sur son lit et reste là pour un instant, les yeux fixant sans vraiment voir son plafond, repensant à GQ, à son regard froid et pénétrant, figeant Charles sur place, comme s’il était le télépathe essayant de découvrir tous les secrets de Charles. À ses lèvres fines mais sensuelles, à ses mains, longues et masculines. 

Longs doigts qui viendraient se perdre dans les cheveux de Charles, poigne sure et exigeante, l’attirant vers lui, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne et l'envahissant de sa langue. 

Charles laisse ses doigts parcourir son torse, les sensations se joignant aux délicieuses images de sa fantaisie, jouer avec un téton, le malaxant, le torturant agréablement. 

Charles se tourne sur le ventre, attrapant à l’aveuglette le tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Ses mains viennent caresser ses flancs, le bas de son dos pour venir caresser la vallée entre ses deux fesses, pressant son index et son majeur sur le cercle de muscle doucement, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires, imaginant d’autres doigts, la chaleur d’un corps derrière le sien, le souffle chaud contre sa nuque, lui soupirant des obscénités avec cette voix sensuelle. 

Il attrape le lubrifiant pour en enduire ses doigts et reprend là où il en était. Le froid du lubrifiant lui faisant hisser un souffle entre ses dents mais la sensation contre son intimité le fait frissonner d’anticipation. 

Il presse ses deux doigts lentement, se délectant de l’étirement du muscle, se laissant envahir un peu plus à chaque seconde, commençant de petits va et vient. Se demandant jusqu’où les doigts de GQ iraient, quelles sensations ils lui feraient ressentir, à quel point ils le feraient gémir. 

Il ressort un peu ses doigts et vient masser sa prostate, un gémissement de plaisir s’échappe de ses lèvres et son dos se cambre, un courant électrique lui parcourant l’échine pour venir se loger dans son bas ventre. 

Charles se perd entre sensations et fantaisie, mais très vite, ses doigts seuls ne suffisent plus. Il replonge sa main dans sa table de nuit pour sortir Michael, il ne perd pas de temps à l’allumer, l’enduit de lubrifiant avant de presser le bout en lui lentement. 

Il se demande si la taille est la même que celle de GQ, s’imagine que c’est lui pressé le long de son dos, plongeant au plus profond de lui, encore et encore. 

Charles en veut plus, il se redresse à genoux, s’imaginant un bras tout en muscles le maintenant fermement contre un torse ferme derrière lui. 

Il bloque Michael en dessous de lui sur le matelas et se laisse descendre dessus d’un coup. Son dos s’arche un plaisir intense lui parcourant tout le corps. Il accélère le rythme, les muscles de ses cuisses se tendent, commençant à trembler sous l’effort. Son corps luit de sueur, sa tête rejetée en arrière, bouche entrouverte laissant échapper gémissement après gémissement de plus en plus forts. 

Ses mains parcourent son torse, le bas de son ventre et viennent empoigner son sexe engorgé, il le caresse en de longs mouvements fermes suivant le rythme de ses hanches, imaginant de longs doigts fins entourant sa verge, lui arrachant cris de plaisirs rauques. 

Son corps se tend, sa vision devient blanche et il bascule dans un puit de plaisir, son sexe crachant jet après jets sur ses draps et sa main. 

Il s’écroule sur son oreiller, les cheveux collés au front, le souffle court. Il extrait Michael doucement et le dépose sur le côté. Il attrape son drap aveuglement pour s’enrouler dedans, l’alcool et l’orgasme le tirant rapidement dans les abîmes du sommeil. 

___

Erik est perplexe. 

Mr Vibro était de sortie ce soir, heureusement pas allumé, mais il a pu sentir le moteur en mouvement un peu plus tôt, et vu les mouvements et le fait que le métal s’était réchauffé peu à peu, ce n’était pas pour le nettoyer... 

Hors, s’il devait croire les dire de l’homme qu’il avait croisé dans le hall plus tôt, Raven n’était pas là. C’était donc lui qui l’utilisait. 

Il ne savait quoi penser de l’homme qu’il avait d’abord pris pour quelqu’un de mal intentionné, pensant à un ex venu se venger ou quelque chose du genre. 

La première chose qui lui était venue à l’esprit quand l’homme s’était retourné, était qu’il était diablement attirant avec ses grands yeux bleu océan, ses cheveux sombres ondulés lui tombant adorablement sur le front, ce teint pâle tacheté de petits éclats roux et ces lèvres rouges qui invitaient à la débauche. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, Erik avait pensé à Blanche Neige en le voyant, peut-être était-ce dû à son expression innocente et complètement perdue qui avait éveillé cette image ou simplement le teint pâle allié aux cheveux noirs et aux lèvres rouges. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, Erik ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander qui il pouvait bien être. Était-ce un ami se Raven, Un membre de la famille ? 

Non, plutôt un petit ami. Erik ne voyait pas Raven, ou quiconque d’ailleurs, partager ses sextoys avec quelqu’un d’autre que son partenaire. Il n’aurait qu’à lui demander l’identité de l’homme la prochaine fois qu’il la croiserait ou, s’il avait un peu de chance, le croiserait. 

Quiconque soit-il, Erik était maintenant coincé avec l’image de muscles se contractant sous une étendue de peau pâle parsemée de taches de rousseur, une expression d’extase peinte sur un visage angélique, des lèvres rendues encore plus rouges après avoir été mordillées de plaisir, hanches prises dans une danse érotique enivrante conduisant au plus profond de son bassin son chanceux partenaire vibrant. 

Erik alors sous la douche, s’était laissé capturer par les pulsations courant contre ses sens, avait laissé son imagination prendre le dessus, et s’était abandonné au plaisir que son corps réclamait, laissant la danse enivrante de son voisin d’une nuit guider ses gestes. 

Maintenant sous ses draps, il essaye de chasser les images de Blanche Neige de son esprit pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. 

Il finirait par connaître son identité tôt ou tard. 

___

Encore haletant après son jogging deux jours plus tard, Erik monte les marches deux par deux pour arriver au quatrième étage de son immeuble, il sort les clefs de sa poche et se dirige vers sa porte lorsque celle d’en face s’ouvre sur l’apparence de Blanche Neige. 

Il porte une chemise blanche en dessous d’un gilet gris et un jean bleu foncé, il a à la main un sac poubelle. Il s’arrête dans son élan lorsqu’il remarque Erik à quelques pas de lui et son visage s’empourpre. 

“Bonjour.” Il lui dit avec un petit sourire un peu gêné. 

“Bonjour.” Erik lui répond avec un petit hochement de tête. 

“Ça tombe bien que l’on se croise, Je voulais vous voir en fait.” 

“Ah oui ?” Erik lui demande un peu surpris, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien lui vouloir mais n’étant secrètement que trop ravi d’avoir l’opportunité d’observer le mystérieux homme à la lumière du jour. Et oh, il n’était pas déçu. Ces yeux… et cette bouche! 

“Je tenais à m’excuser pour l’autre soir et à vous remercier aussi. J’avais un peu trop bu et n’étais pas dans mon état normal. C’était très gentil de m’avoir aidé avec la porte, je ne suis pas si maladroit d’habitude.” Blanche Neige lui dit et il faut vraiment qu’il arrête de l’appeler comme ça. 

“Ce n’était pas un problème, ça ne m’a pas dérangé.” Erik lui dit en souriant et en lui tendant la main : “Erik.” 

L’homme paraît surpris pour un instant et se met à se débattre avec ses clefs avant de les fourrer dans sa poche et de lui serrer la main en retour, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. 

“Charles. Je suppose qu’il était temps que nous fassions connaissance depuis le temps. Raven m’avait dit qu’elle vous avait croisé le premier jour.” Il lui répond sans lâcher la main d’Erik. Il semble se rendre compte qu’il n’a pas rompu le contact parce que ses yeux descendent brièvement sur leurs mains et il lâche abruptement. 

“Oui, on s’est croisé assez rapidement, j’ai failli lui faire tomber une poêle sur le pied. J’espère qu’elle va bien je ne l’ai pas revue depuis.” Erik lui dit avec un sourire en coin se remémorant la scène. Le sourire de Charles s’agrandit pour prendre un côté malicieux. 

“Je vous assure, vous ne seriez pas le premier ni le dernier à essayer de l’assommer, et oui, elle se porte à merveille, enfin du moins à en croire ses dires. Elle n’est pas revenue depuis l’emménagement.” Charles lui répond et Erik fronce les sourcils. 

Pas revenue ? C’était étrange, il y avait bien eu quelqu’un tous les soirs pourtant… 

La confusion doit se lire sur son visage parce que Charles fronce les sourcils légèrement en retour et continue son explication. 

“Elle est très prise par son travail et le peu de temps libre qu’elle a, elle préfère le passer avec son petit ami plutôt que son frère.” 

Son frère ?! Le cerveau d’Erik bloque sur cette information pendant quelques secondes, ne pensant qu’à une chose, Mr Vibro et l’idée qu’il puisse être partagé entre frères et sœurs. Il retient de justesse une grimace de dégoût quand le reste de ce que Charles lui a dit est absorbé par son cerveau et il demande : 

“C’est gentil à elle de vous prêter son appartement pendant qu’elle n’est pas là.” Erik lui dit, essayant de chasser toutes pensées de Mr Vibro de son esprit. Charles reste silencieux pendant un moment, fronçant les sourcils un peu plus et penchant la tête sur le côté, donnant une impression parfaite d’un chiot confus. 

“Son… appartement…?” Il répète lentement. 

“Oui…” Erik lui répond un peu perdu à son tour. 

“Elle ne… Enfin, c’est mon appartement, pas le sien. Elle vit à l’autre bout de la ville…” Charles lui explique et oh… 

Erik secoue la tête, il avait complètement mal interprété la situation le premier jour. Raven n’était là que pour aider son frère à emménager. 

Attends une seconde… 

Ça veut dire que tout ce temps, toutes ces fois, c’était Charles qui s’était servi de Mr Vibro et non Raven! 

Oh… Voilà qui remettait les choses dans une toute autre perspective. 

Une perspective bien plus attirante… 

Erik secoue la tête à nouveau, remarquant que Charles l’observait d’un air de plus en plus inquiet. 

“Il semblerait que j’ai mal interprété les paroles de Raven quand je l’ai croisée, j’étais persuadé que c’était elle qui vivait ici et qu’elle vous avait prêté son appartement pour quelques jours. Au moins la vérité est rétablie maintenant.” Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire dérisoire. 

Et quelle vérité ! 

Erik essaye de ne pas penser à Charles et Mr Vibro passant tant de temps ensemble. A quatre pattes, le chevauchant… 

Il préférerait éviter d’effrayer Charles avec une soudaine érection. 

Charles lui sourit en répondant. 

“Aucun mal de fait, donc aucun problème. Je dois filer. Je suis ravi d’avoir enfin fait votre connaissance et encore merci pour le coup de main l’autre soir, c’était vraiment sympa.” 

Oh, c’est bien plus qu’un coup de main qu’Erik aurait aimé lui donner… 

“Aucun problème, si tu, enfin vous avez besoin, désolé, n’hésitez pas, vous savez où me trouver.” Erik parvient à lui répondre ne laissant rien paraître de son tumulte intérieur. 

“On peut se tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas, on doit avoir approximativement le même âge de toutes façons et merci, c’est très gentil, ça vaut pour toi aussi, n’hésite pas.” 

“Très bien, alors merci Charles.” 

Il fait un petit signe de la main pour dire au revoir à Charles qui répond de même, commençant à se diriger vers la cage d’escalier. 

Les yeux d’Erik ne peuvent résister de tomber sur les fesses rondes et musclées mises en valeur par le jean que porte Charles s’éloignant le long du couloir avant qu’il ne se reprenne et se retourne vers sa porte, l’ouvrant et la claquant derrière lui avec ses pouvoirs. 

Il se dirige d’un pas décidé vers la salle de bain où il ne perd pas de temps à se défaire de tous ses vêtements avant d’entrer dans la douche. 

Lui, ses pensées et sa main avaient une réunion de la plus haute importance. 

___

Charles remonte chez lui tout excité. 

Déjà, il avait eu le plaisir de croiser son voisin plus tôt dans la matinée, et sobre ce coup-ci. Il s’était demandé plusieurs fois depuis leur première rencontre si l’alcool ne lui avait pas joué des tours et n’avait pas embellit le souvenir de son sauveur d’un soir, mais non, bien au contraire. Son voisin, Erik, était encore plus sexy que dans ses souvenirs, et cette voix suave teinté d’un petit accent était loin de laisser Charles de marbre. 

La deuxième chose étant qu’il avait enfin reçu sa commande passée chez Moira et après sa rencontre avec Erik, il était très pressé de découvrir ses nouveaux jouets. 

Il se dirige dans son salon, le paquet à la main. Il attrape une paire de ciseaux sur son bureau en passant avant d’aller se jeter sur son canapé. 

Il découpe une ouverture et arrache les deux pans du carton puis découvre son contenu. 

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne commandait plus que sur ce site, mis à part leur grand choix de produits, était le soin avec lequel les emballages étaient faits. Tout était soigneusement emballé dans du papier de soie rouge et en plus de la facture, une petite note déposée sous une plume de la même teinte que le papier. Ça ne servait à rien mais il appréciait quand même l’attention. 

Charles sort les quatre articles qu’il avait commandé. Un nouveau vibromasseur ; il n’avait pas résisté, c’était un tout nouveau modèle qui avait l’air prometteur d’après la pub que le site avait affiché ; une paire de pinces à tétons reliés par une fine chaîne argentée, qui selon Moira, lui ferait voir des étoiles, elle-même en avait une paire ; et finalement, le clou du spectacle, un stimulateur de prostate formant une sorte de J tarabiscoté tout en métal et d’une taille… alléchante. 

Oui, Charles a une préférence pour les grosses, il est juste très gourmand, voilà tout. 

Et en parlant de grosses, s’il devait juger par les bref coup d’œil qu’il avait jeté à l’entrejambe de GQ, non Erik, putain! La bosse dans son pantalon promettait de belles proportions… 

Charles se passe la langue sur les lèvres et sent son pénis se contracter dans son pantalon. Il presse sa main sur son membre et ferme les yeux à la douce sensation, n’ayant qu’une envie, tester tous ses nouveaux jouets tout de suite, ne pouvant décemment pas céder à la première option : aller taper chez son voisin nu comme un ver, tomber à genoux devant lui et le supplier qu’il le prenne sur le champ. 

Il retire sa main et serre les poings sur ses genoux, prenant une grande bouffée d’air et ouvrant les yeux. 

Pas tout de suite… 

Il fallait qu’il soit patient. Comme disait le proverbe, plus c’est long, plus c’est bon. Charles aimait se faire languir, c’était une douce torture mais ô, combien délicieuse. La satisfaction n’en serait que meilleure à la fin. 

Donc, pas avant d’avoir fait tout ce qu’il a prévu aujourd’hui. Il a des cours à revoir, un tas de copies à corriger et le ménage à faire. Et puis, il ne veut pas tout gâcher en se précipitant. Il veut prendre son temps, explorer en détail la moindre petite étincelle de plaisir qu’il pourra tirer de ses nouveaux jouets et de son corps, pas exploser en moins de deux minutes. 

Charles amène ses jouets dans sa chambre et dépose les pinces sur son matelas. Il se dirige ensuite vers sa salle de bain afin de nettoyer les deux sex-toys tout en pensant à de nouveaux prénoms. 

Certains nomment leurs enfants, leurs chiens ou même leurs poissons rouges, Charles lui donne des noms à ses sex-toys. 

Oui, c’est ridicule, Moira le lui répétait assez souvent, mais ça l’amuse beaucoup et ça ne fait de mal à personne et puis, à défaut de ses anciens partenaires, les sex-toys, eux, étaient fidèles et ne le décevraient pas. 

Le nouveau vibromasseur s’appellera Logan. Il avait croisé un très bel homme plutôt bourru, et musclé ce matin, l’incarnation parfaite du bad-boy, qu’une jeune femme avait appelé par ce nom, Charles n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le dévorer du regard. C’était donc un choix logique. Le stimulateur, lui s’appellera… Erik. Après tout, quitte à fantasmer sur son voisin, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié ! 

Ce n’est pas comme s’il en saurait quoique ce soit de toutes façons. Tant que ses barrières restent bien en place, tout irait bien. Ce n’était plus un adolescent après tout. 

___

Après de nombreuses heures, Charles a enfin terminé tout ce qu’il avait prévu de faire, il a même pris le temps de se faire à manger. 

Ça n’avait pas été simple, son esprit repensant à sa conversation le matin même avec Erik, ses yeux encore plus clairs et perçants que dans son souvenir, sa voix grave et sensuelle, son beau sourire. 

Jamais Charles n’avait eu autant envie de laisser tomber toutes ses barrières et de plonger son esprit dans celui de quelqu’un, surtout quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait un très bon contrôle et avait résisté à la tentation. 

Il avait dû se battre contre son corps toute la journée… Pas moins de huit érections en moins de six heures. Son imagination et sa mémoire pouvaient être ses pires ennemies parfois. 

Ça avait été dur, c’était rien de le dire, et douloureux. Seule la délectable promesse d’enfin jouir, littéralement, de ses nouveaux jouets lui avait permis de ne pas enfouir sa main dans son pantalon sur l’instant pour se soulager. 

Charles sort de la douche, le sexe déjà tendu à l’idée de pouvoir enfin s’amuser un peu. Il l’effleure simplement du bout des doigts, une petite caresse alléchante qui le fait serrer les dents juste pour se mettre en appétit. 

Il se sèche rapidement et se démêle les cheveux, les coiffants en arrière sans se fatiguer à les styler, ses cheveux ont leur volonté propre quoiqu’il fasse. 

Il attrape Logan et Erik qu’il avait laissé sécher sur le rebord de son lavabo et entre dans sa chambre. 

Il dépose les sex-toys sur son lit à côté des pinces et du bol de lubrifiant qu’il a préparé à l’avance pour ne pas avoir à s’embêter avec la bouteille. 

Il s’allonge sur le dos au milieu de son lit, la fraîcheur des draps le faisant frissonner, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule. Il s’étire, les bras au-dessus de la tête, son dos craquant agréablement, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. 

Il laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps, puis porte sa main à son torse et commence à effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts, aussi doucement que la caresse d’une plume. D’abord le long de sa clavicule, puis le long de son torse pour remonter et venir frôler la peau de son cou jusque derrière son oreille. Sa deuxième main se joint à la première pour venir courir le long de sa cuisse, pour ensuite remonter sur son aine et son bas ventre. Il prend soin de ne toucher aucun point sensible, pas encore. 

Sa peau s’éveille, la chair de poule se répandant dans le sillon de son toucher. 

Il ferme les yeux, laissant son esprit se perdre en sensations. 

La caresse change, un peu plus appuyée, un soupçon d’ongle venant s’enfoncer dans la peau pour quelques secondes, sa respiration s’accélérant légèrement. 

Il vient frôler de son index un de ses tétons déjà durci, en faisant le tour puis venant le pincer doucement pour le rouler entre ses doigts. 

Un premier soupir s’échappe de lèvres entrouvertes. Sa deuxième main vient caresser son muscle pectoral, le massant quelques secondes avant de malaxer son deuxième téton doucement.  

Des petites étincelles de plaisir lui traverse tout le corps pour venir se loger au creux de ses reins. 

Il attrape la fine chaîne de métal par l’un des bouts et vient la clipser sur le téton qu’il vient d’abandonner. 

Un violent frisson lui parcourt l’échine, et il gémît à la sensation froide du métal contre sa peau échauffée et l’étroite emprise de la pince. 

Il fait de même avec l’autre téton, puis se saisit de la chaîne et tire gentiment. Il grogne doucement, son corps se tendant sous la sensation le parcourant et ses hanches se relevant vers le haut pour chercher une friction absente. 

La chaîne reste entre ses doigts, tirant de temps en temps pendant que son autre main descend le long de son torse, passant à travers des boucles sombres, effleurant son érection doucement, pas pour se soulager mais seulement pour lui donner envie de plus, ses jambes s’écartant d’elles-mêmes pour accueillir plus de sensations. 

Il vient caresser ses testicules, les malaxant pendant un moment avant de venir masser son périnée puis enfouir son majeur dans le creux de ses fesses. Il fait de petits cercles, appliquant une petite pression de temps en temps, ne cherchant rien de plus que de se laisser engloutir par les sensations, de laisser son corps se consumer de désir lentement. 

Il vient tremper ses doigts dans le lubrifiant avant de venir les replonger entre ses fesses, il étale le liquide puis vient doucement presser son doigt à travers le cercle de muscles. Ses yeux se ferment et son esprit commence à voyager. 

Il s’imagine à travers d’autres yeux l’observant de l’autre côté de la pièce, imaginant le tableau qu’il peint, là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, les joues rosies, lèvres empourprées et mordues ne s’entrouvrant que pour laisser échapper les sons de son plaisir, la peau parcourue de frissons, chaîne d’argent retombant en une cascade décadente le long de sa poitrine, cuisses écartées et main et bruits mouillés laissant deviner les va-et-vient de ses doigts en lui. 

Un prénom tombe de ses lèvres au milieu des gémissements et de longues jambes viennent se glisser entre les siennes sous ses yeux clos pendant qu’il attrape son jouet métallique. 

Il ne peut s’empêcher de le porter à ses lèvres et d’en sucer le bout, imaginant une peau chaude et douce sur sa langue au lieu du métal froid et sans vie, parcourant la longueur du bout de la langue. 

Il enduit Erik de lubrifiant et passe le bout froid le long de son torse, puis de son bas ventre, délicatement le long de son sexe, le faisant tressauter d’attention avant de le glisser entre ses fesses et le presser doucement contre son intimité. 

Il doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas juste enfoncer le jouet au plus profond de lui. Il se retient, immobile l’espace d’un instant, le corps tendu et les mains tremblantes. Son autre main vient se saisir de la petite chaîne sur son torse et tire doucement, tout son corps est parcouru d’un violent frisson et un sanglot parvient à s’échapper de ses lèvres torturées. 

Il presse à peine le bout de son jouet sur son intimité pour sentir le muscle s’ouvrir doucement, comme cherchant à attirer Erik en lui. Il relâche la pression tout de suite puis recommence, chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, enfin ! Il ait passé le cercle de muscles. 

Il se fige une fois de plus, appréciant la sensation froide du métal contre son intérieur bouillant, la largeur d’Erik, le comblant ô, combien parfaitement. 

Il prend une grande inspiration et il enfonce la longueur d’Erik lentement en lui, frissonnant tout du long. Le bout vient se glisser et presser doucement sur sa prostate et sa tête se rejette en arrière, un courant électrique lui parcourant l’échine. 

Il s’abandonne entre rêve et réalité, sensation et pensées. Superbes yeux bleus givré brûlants de désir. Mains longues et chaudes caressant, agrippant ses cuisses, réchauffant le métal froid et délicat de la chaîne. Érection disparaissant en Charles encore et encore, le consumant de l’intérieur. 

Erik est parfait, glissant en lui tout en douceur, le remplissant comme il l’aime, venant masser ce point qui lui fait voir des étoiles, vibrant délicieusement contre, lui arrachant cri après cri. 

Il relève ses jambes contre son torse, visualisant de longues mains masculines le maintenant en place, un torse fin et musclé ondulant au rythme de coups de hanches voluptueux, doigts venant se saisir de la chaîne et tirant par à-coups en rythme avec ses hanches. 

Erik semble se réchauffer en lui, son corps entier est enflammé, sa peau luisante d’une fine couche de sueur. Une litanie de soupirs, gémissements et cris viennent noyer un nom murmuré fiévreusement. 

Erik semble vibrer de plus en plus fort en lui, pulsations semblant suivre les battements erratiques de son cœur, mouvements de plus en plus rapides. 

Tous ses muscles sont tendus, son dos dessinant un arc sensuel, son cou crispé et tête rejetée en arrière, lèvres rouges et ouvertes, souffle court. Tout son corps dévoré par un inferno de plaisir. 

Sa main vient se saisir de son érection lui arrachant un autre cri, son autre main se crispe dans les draps juste au-dessus de sa tête, il se caresse au rythme d’Erik, des étincelles de plaisir courant partout en lui, il n’est plus que sensations. 

La tension escalade, chaque caresse devient saccadée, puissante, puis il bascule. Son corps spasme, un long cri de passion s’arrache à sa gorge déployée et sa vision se blanchit. Son être tout entier chute dans les abîmes du plaisir, tremblant avec l’intensité avec laquelle il succombe. 

Il reprend ses esprits peu à peu, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration ralentissant pour redevenir normales. 

Soudainement, son cœur fait une violente embardée et ses yeux s’écarquillent. 

Des vibrations ?! 

Il relâche sa main non souillée par sa semence pour attraper le sex-toy entre ses jambes et le regarder. 

Non, c’était bien Erik et non Logan qu’il avait utilisé. Il avait peut-être mal lu la description du site. 

Attends… 

Sa main était crispée dans les draps il n’y avait pas plus d’une minute. C’était impossible. 

Sa main droite portait la preuve de son occupation sur son sexe mais comment était-ce possible que l’autre ait finit dans les draps alors que c’était celle qui tenait Erik ?! 

Il avait probablement imaginé les vibrations, pourquoi pas, mais là, ça dépassait l’entendement. 

Non, il avait dû rêver… 

Oui, c’était certainement son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours, perdu dans les sensations de son corps comme il l’était. Mais dans un recoin de son esprit, une petite voix ressemblant fort à celle de Moira lui chuchotait que peut être son fantôme pervers commençait à un peu trop l’apprécier. 

___

Erik se relaxe devant sa télé, affalé sur son canapé, une bière fraîche à la main, regardant une énième rediffusion de retour vers le futur quand il sent la malédiction de son existence se mettre en mouvement. 

Il grogne, laissant sa tête retomber sur le dossier de son canapé pour regarder le plafond. 

Erik apprécie beaucoup son voisin, peut-être même un peu trop - en même temps, qui pourrait résister à ces yeux ? Mais c’est à se demander si Charles n’a pas décidé de l’achever de la pire façon qui soit. 

Il n’avait pas supporté la sensation grattante de Mr Vibro quand il pensait que c’était Raven qui s’en servait, mais maintenant qu’il savait que c’était Charles par contre… Ça changeait tout. Les pulsations étaient devenues des caresses contre ses sens, comme une douce mélodie enivrante à ses oreilles. 

Mais là, ce n’était plus possible. 

Charles semble avoir trouvé l'arme du crime parfaite : un gode tout en métal. 

Azazel ou Emma finiront par retrouver son corps sans vie et sur sa tombe on pourra lire : 

Ci-gît Erik Lehnsherr 

Erik-0, Irongode-1 

A chaque fois qu’Irongode était de sortie, c’était un peu comme s’il l’appelait à se joindre à la fête. 

Erik pouvait ressentir chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque bosse et divot, la chaleur se diffusant lentement le long des particules de métal comme si c’était une extension de lui-même. 

Et en parlant de partie de lui-même, il y en avait une qui n’en perdait pas une miette, semblant tressauter et réclamer de l’attention à chaque sensation. 

Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur d’autres objets en métal, après tout, ce n’était pas ce qui manquait dans un immeuble, et encore plus chez lui mais rien n’y faisait, il se retrouvait inexorablement attiré par les va-et-vient de ce nouveau jouet et ses pensées retournaient à Charles. 

Charles nu, les muscles bougeant sous la peau luisante de sueur, une expression d’extase peinte sur ce visage angélique aux allures tentatrices. 

Il se retrouvait perdu entre rêve et réalité, les mouvements du sex-toy devenant hypnotiques, le captivant et l’envoutant complètement, embuant tout autour de lui et il ne pouvait se retenir de prendre le contrôle d’Irongode. 

Dans un recoin de son esprit, il était conscient qu’il devait résister, qu’il n’avait plus 12 ans et que ses pouvoirs ne le contrôlaient pas, qu’il allait trop loin, mais dès que la moindre résistance commençait à pendre forme dans son cerveau, elle semblait fondre comme un glaçon au soleil. 

Il reprenait ses esprits plus tard, les pensées toujours un peu embuées, sortant de sa stupeur, la respiration haletante, un sentiment de satisfaction intense lui courant dans les veines, la main dans son pantalon et couverte de semence. Complètement abasourdi. 

À la base, il n’a pas de scrupules pour grand-chose, mais quand même, sauter dans le wagon du plaisir d’un autre sans qu’il le sache, et y participer dépassait les bornes. Aussi peu scrupuleux soit-il, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable et il priait tous les dieux en lesquels il ne croyait pas que Charles n’ait rien remarqué. 

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il allait devenir dingue à ce rythme. 

Erik se dirige vers sa chambre à grands pas, ignorant l’érection tendant son pantalon et comptant à l’envers depuis 100 dans sa tête pour essayer de chasser la présence d’Irongode contre ses sens. 

Il se déshabille rapidement et attrape son bas de jogging dans son armoire puis se fige tout d’un coup, l’oreille tendue. 

Ça y est, il devient fou. Maintenant il entend des voix chuchoter son nom… 

Il secoue la tête, tentant de chasser la sensation et enfilant son pantalon. 

Tout ça était ridicule. 

Il va aller courir un peu, ça lui évitera d’avoir à sentir Charles et Irongode danser la gigue et ça le défoulera. 

“Erik… s’il te plait…” 

Erik se redresse lentement, son pantalon oublié à mi-hauteur sur ses cuisses, le regard distant et embué. Il se retourne pour faire face à son lit, l’observe longuement, comme subjugué par sa vue. Sa main descend lentement le long de son torse, pour venir tracer les contours de son érection à travers son caleçon. 

Puis il s’avance doucement, comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie, les yeux fixés sur son drap, complètement captivé, complètement envoûté. 

Son genou vient se poser sur le matelas, et sa main se tend pour venir de poser sur une étendue de peau pale et brûlante n’attendant et ne réclamant que lui, oubliant tout autour de lui. 

___

“Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?” 

“Non, pour être honnête, je trouve toujours ça complètement ridicule et invraisemblable, mais je n’ai toujours pas trouvé d’explication rationnelle pour qu’un simple gode se mette à vibrer et à bouger sans que je ne le touche, sans parler de la fois ou Logan est venu se joindre à la fête alors que je ne l’avais même pas sorti de mon tiroir.” 

Charles regarde son amie froncer les sourcils tout en touillant son café, analysant la situation. Si quelqu’un pouvait tirer une affaire louche au clair, c’était bien Moira. 

Ils sont dans son bureau, assis sur les fauteuils placés dans un coin de la pièce après avoir déjeuné ensemble. Une petite routine qu’ils adoraient qui leur permettaient de discuter des derniers potins de la fac en toute tranquillité. 

Moira lui avait demandé si ses deux nouvelles additions à sa liste d’amants mécaniques étaient à la hauteur et Charles lui avait alors parlé de son petit souci. 

“Disons que je ne vois pas d’explication moins farfelue que celle-ci. Soit tes orgasmes sont petit à petit en train de te frire le cerveau, soit ton fantôme s’éclate.” Elle lui tape amicalement sur la cuisse. “Dis-toi qu’au moins, il a appris à t’apprécier! Il te fait voir des étoiles au lieu de te mettre les nerfs en pelotes !” 

Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire de façon suggestive à son amie. 

“À ce niveau, je crois qu’on peut même parler de galaxies entières.” il lui répond avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. “C’est déjà assez difficile pour moi de ne pas étendre mes sens et m’accrocher à l’esprit le plus proche, mais alors, dans ces conditions je finis par avoir envie de me taper la tête sur les murs. Et tu me connais, plus je suis stressé et fatigué, plus j’ai du mal à garder mes barrières en place. Je suppose que mes voisins apprécieraient moyennement si je projetais en plein orgasme.” 

Elle lui renvoie un sourire conspirateur. 

“Oh, tu pourrais être à toi seul responsable d’un nouveau baby-boom…” 

Charles secoue la tête en ricanant imaginant les gros titres des journaux : “New York en rut” ou bien “le Marchand de Sable détrôné par la Fée Lation” 

“Pitié, je n’ai vraiment pas besoin de ça…” il dit toujours souriant. 

Moira l’observe un instant, compréhensive, puis son expression devient malicieuse. 

“Tu sais… le beau et ténébreux Erik-aux-proportions-qui-font-saliver… Il serait peut-être ravi que tu projettes. S’il savait qu’il a le rôle principal dans tes fantaisies et que tu as même nommé un de tes sex-toys en honneur à son pénis, il serait peut-être flatté, voire même intéressé.” 

Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de grimacer. 

“Oui, bien sûr… Je suis persuadé qu’il serait ravi de savoir que son voisin est non seulement un vicieux, mais en plus dégénéré de télépathe.” 

Moira secoue la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. 

“Charles… C’est pas parce que tu n’as pas eu de chance jusque -” 

Charles se penche en avant pour lui embrasser la joue sachant que ça la ferait taire. Il la regarde en souriant mais aux vues de l’expression de son amie, il n’avait probablement pas réussi à dissimuler la mélancolie qu’il ressentait. 

Moira avait le don de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, pas besoin de pouvoirs pour elle. 

“Merci ma chère, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.” 

Elle lui sourit d’un air compatissant avant de hocher la tête très sérieusement puis lui lance : “ta vie serait bien triste en effet.” 

Son expression reste très solennelle mais Charles peut sentir l’humour qu’elle essaye de contenir. 

Il secoue la tête, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres qui se transforme en sourire narquois. 

“Oui, en effet. Qui d’autre aurait pu me commander des sex-toys hantés sur internet ?” 

Leurs regards restent fixés l’un sur l’autre, leurs bouches crispées essayant de garder leur sérieux, jusqu’au moment où la lèvre de Charles commence à trembler et tous deux éclatent de rire en même temps. 

___

Charles rentre chez lui, après une longue journée de travail. Ses étudiants étaient tout particulièrement surexcités aujourd’hui et il a hâte de se défaire de ses vêtements, de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de se pelotonner dans son canapé avec une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude et un bon livre. 

Il rentre dans son appartement, accroche son manteau et enlève ses chaussures dans l’entrée puis se dirige vers le salon pour y déposer son sac. 

Il marche vers sa chambre en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il rentre dans sa salle de bain et jette la chemise dans le panier à linge. Il défait sa ceinture et commence à défaire son pantalon quand quelqu’un sonne à sa porte. 

Il fronce les sourcils et étend ses pouvoirs. 

C’est Erik. 

Ses mains restent figées sur son pantalon, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Il est extrêmement tenté de laisser aller ses pouvoirs complètement pour savoir pourquoi il est à sa porte, mais déjà, ce serait contre ses règles et en plus il y a de trop fortes chances qu’il ne veuille pas lâcher prise une fois plongé dans cet esprit si intriguant. Il érige ses barrières à nouveau et se dirige vers la porte d’entrée, décidant que sa douche pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. 

Ce n’était pas du tout pour profiter de la vue d’Erik, pas le moins du monde. 

La main presque sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée, il se rend compte de son état vestimentaire, et rattache son pantalon à la hâte. Il hésite à retourner dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un t-shirt mais ne voulant pas risquer qu’Erik s’en aille, il hausse les épaules et ouvre. Après tout, Erik n’avait qu’à mieux choisir son moment ! 

Il ouvre la porte sur un Erik on ne peut plus alléchant. Il porte un t-shirt en col V assez prêt du corps, laissant apparaître juste ce qu’il faut de muscles pectoraux, et un jean très bien taillé sur lequel Charles essaye de ne pas fixer toute son attention. 

Enfin, surtout une zone précise... 

Il relève les yeux et surprend Erik avec la bouche entrouverte. Ça ne dure qu’une seconde, son expression retournant à son masque calme et agréable dès qu’il remarque le regard de Charles sur lui. 

“Oh, bonjour.” Charles lui dit, espérant ne pas être aussi rouge que ce qu’il ressent. 

“Salut, désolé de te déranger. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me dépanner un peu de farine.” C’est à ce moment-là que Charles se rend compte qu’Erik tient un bol métallique dans la main. Il le regarde bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. 

“Oui bien sûr ! Rentre, je t’en prie.” Il lui dit en lui faisant signe de la main. Il referme la porte derrière lui puis passe devant Erik en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête. 

“Suis-moi. Tu as besoin d’un type de farine particulier ? J’ai de la farine de blé complète, classique ou bien de maïs.” Il se dirige vers le placard dans l’angle où il range ses condiments. 

“De la classique, ça ira. Je suis désolé de venir faire la manche comme ça, mais je prépare des gâteaux pour ma mère et comme un idiot j’ai oublié de racheter de la farine, j’étais persuadé qu’il m’en restait et comme l’épicerie du coin est fermée aujourd’hui, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être me dépanner.” Erik lui dit l’air un peu gêné. Charles attrape le bocal de farine et se retourne en souriant. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi après l’autre soir.” 

Erik lui sourit en retour, et Charles a soudainement les genoux qui ont envie de faire ses claquettes. 

Pourquoi fallait-il que son voisin soit la personnification de ses fantaisies? L’univers était contre lui ? Il avait tué des chatons dans une autre vie et en payait le prix ce coup-ci? 

Il tend la main pour prendre le bol de celles d’Erik, essayant de ne pas couiner de frustration quand leurs doigts se frôlent. 

Il pose le bol sur la table et le remplit à l’aide d’une grosse cuillère. Erik le regarde faire sans rien dire. Le silence autour d’eux gonflé de tension, presque électrique. 

Charles va pour reposer le bocal de farine sur la table quand il lui glisse des mains et tombe sur le bol qui fait une envolée à son tour. 

“Et merde!” Charles jure en se précipitant pour rattraper le bol qui… s’arrête, comme figé en plein air, la farine retombant en un nuage sur la table. 

Les deux hommes restent figés, chacun une main tendue vers le bol. 

Charles a les yeux écarquillés, rivés sur le bol, son cerveau ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. 

Soudainement, son regard se tourne vers Erik qui ressemble à une biche prise devant les phares d’un camion. Et Charles réalise quelque chose. Sa main n’est pas tendue comme pour rattraper un objet tombant, mais plus comme s’il voulait l’attirer à lui. 

“Tu es un mutant.” Charles murmure ébahi. Erik hoche la tête lentement en réponse, tout son corps semblant se crisper, sa position restée figée et le bol flottant toujours entre eux. 

Un sourire ravi se dessine sur le visage de Charles, un peu sonné et incrédule de cette découverte. Erik est un mutant… 

“C’est génial !” il lui dit son sourire s’élargissant encore plus. Erik semble relâcher la tension dans son corps d’un coup en soupirant et souriant timidement en retour. 

“Je contrôle le métal, je peux manipuler les champs magnétiques.” Il clarifie en faisant voler le bol et en le reposant nettement sur la table devant les yeux ébahis de Charles qui lui lance un sourire éclatant. 

“Tu as une mutation très stylée, Erik.” Charles lui dit et l’observe un instant, hésitant à révéler ses pouvoirs à son tour. Ce serait la chose logique à faire, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’hésiter… Il n’a pas honte de ses pouvoirs, loin de là. C’est même la chose qu’il aime le plus chez lui et dont il est le plus fier mais de nombreuses expériences passées le freinent. Il est on ne peut plus conscient de la peur et l’inconfort que provoque sa mutation, même parmi les mutants. 

Fais-le ou tu le regretteras, la mini Moira dans sa tête lui suggère. Il ne dirait jamais à Moira que sa conscience a décidé de prendre sa voix, elle en serait bien trop fière et ne pourrait s’empêcher de se vanter après ça. 

Elle avait pourtant raison, il s’agit d’Erik et puis c’est un mutant aussi. Il fallait qu’il se jette à l’eau. 

Charles prend une grande inspiration et abaisse ses barrières un soupçon pour pouvoir communiquer. L’esprit d’Erik est là, aussi clair et vif que le premier soir où ils se sont rencontrés. Charles résiste à la tentation de se perdre en lui. Seules la méfiance et la confusion qu’il ressent venant d’Erik le retiennent. 

Il fait sa pensée et sa voix aussi douce que possible et envoie “Je suis un mutant aussi, un télépathe.” 

Erik sursaute légèrement et Charles est frappé par un sentiment de choc suivi par un moment de blanc, puis par une vague de souvenirs et de sensations venant de l’homme. 

Des pulsations semblant vibrer contre ses sens, de l’exaspération, puis du désir ; un brouillard enivrant, un corps pâle tendu par l’extase, des soupirs de plaisir, un prénom susurré; un éveil confus et inconfortable, le corps satisfait et l’esprit embué … 

Le choc de Charles lui fait l’effet d’une douche froide. Il raffermit ses barrières mentales d’un seul coup. Son corps comme glacé à la réalisation de ce qui s’était passé. Toutes ces fois, il avait involontairement étendu sa télépathie à Erik et l’avait comme drogué, le contraignant à jouer un rôle dans ses moments de plaisir supposés solitaires. 

Charles ne sait pas comment réagir. Il est horrifié et voudrait pouvoir disparaître. Il relève les yeux vers Erik et ouvre la bouche pour s’excuser mais les mots ne sortent jamais. 

Le regard d’Erik ne peut être qualifié que de dangereux. 

Charles sent son cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, réalisant qu’il avait inconsciemment tout gâché. 

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard dans les yeux de nombreuses personnes et Charles se prépare mentalement à l’assaut qui allait arriver, qu’il soit verbal ou physique. Il le méritait amplement après tout. 

Erik se met à avancer vers lui d’un pas décidé, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Charles le laisse venir en serrant les dents, bien décidé à faire face à tout ce qu’Erik lui jetterait. 

Il l’atteint en deux enjambées, le saisit par les bras pour l’attirer vers lui et l’embrasse. 

___

Il est en train d’embrasser Charles. 

Sa bouche est actuellement pressée contre celle de Charles. 

Charles qui embaume l’esprit de ses voisins quand il passe du temps précieux avec ses sex-toys. 

Charles qui est la raison de ses si fréquentes sessions de masturbation qu'elles soient volontaires ou involontaires ces derniers temps. 

Wow. 

Il réalise avec un pincement au cœur que Charles est resté figé et ne réciproque pas son baiser. 

Il s’arrête et le relâche, il commence à reculer et s’apprête à s’excuser lorsque Charles surgit en avant lui agrippant le t-shirt. Le mouvement vif lui fait perdre l’équilibre. Il se rattrape de justesse sur les épaules de ce dernier, qui en retour, se rattrape sur la table derrière lui, se retrouvant assis juste sur le bord, sa bouche venant trouver celle d’Erik de nouveau. 

Le cœur d’Erik se met à battre la chamade sous l’étreinte de Charles, savourant chaque seconde de de leurs lèvres glissant l’une contre l’autre, leurs langues et souffles s’entremêlant. 

Après un trop court instant, il repoussé Erik doucement et rompt le baiser. 

“Je suis désolé. Je… je ne devrais pas profiter plus de toi que je ne l’ai déjà fait, pas après ce que je t’ai fait subir.” Charles lui dit détournant le regard et se passant la main sur la mâchoire. Erik fronce les sourcils un instant et secoue la tête. 

“De quoi tu parles ?” Il lui demande un peu confus. C’était lui qui avait initié ce baiser après tout, pas Charles. 

Charles qui le regarde d’un air triste et plein de dégoût, ses grands yeux bleus encore plus brillants qu’à l'accoutumé et lui dit doucement : “Erik, j’ai usé ma télépathie pour me servir de toi comme… comme d’un vulgaire sex-toy ! Je ne vaux pas mieux qu’un violeur droguant ses proies! Même si ce n’était pas conscient, ça ne m’allège pas le poids de mes actions !” Charles tape du poing sur la table et détourne son visage, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu’Erik ne perçoive des larmes couler de ses yeux. 

Son estomac se noue. Charles ne devrait jamais avoir à pleurer. Et surtout pas pour ça. 

Il porte sa main à son visage, la pose sur sa joue délicatement, le ramenant vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. 

“Charles, tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi tes sex-toys s’arrêtaient subitement, ou bien se mettaient à vibrer plus fort ? Si tu es coupable, alors je le suis encore plus parce que moi, j’agissais consciemment. Et puis, il n’y a rien que tu ne m’aies fait que je n’avais pas déjà imaginé ou que je n’ai pas pleinement apprécié. Et je rajouterai une dernière chose, une de mes plus proches amies est une télépathe, et elle m’a beaucoup entraîné. Si je n’avais pas été consentant, je me serais battu contre ta présence.” 

Il passe son pouce sur sa joue pour effacer les larmes de la peau rougie par la colère de Charles. La dernière affirmation n’était pas tout à fait vraie, Charles était bien trop puissant pour lui, mais il ne voulait plus voir cette expression sur ce si beau visage. Jamais. 

Charles le regarde, incrédule. “Vraiment ?” 

“Vraiment.” Erik lui répond avec un aplomb sans faille. 

Charles semble réfléchir à quelque chose pour un instant. Puis un sourire timide et un tantinet malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres rouges. 

“Je crois que j’ai gagné à la loterie des fantômes.” 

Erik fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Des fantômes ? 

À sa réaction, Charles sourit et secoue la tête. Toutes traces de sa détresse d'il y a quelques secondes disparues. Et Erik sourit à son tour, ne pouvant résister une telle vue. 

Il se penche, prenant appui sur la table à côté de sa hanche et vient réclamer ces lèvres qui ont hanté ses rêves depuis tant de temps. 

Ce coup-ci, Charles émet un petit son au contact, pressant ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes puis il surgit soudain, une de ses mains venant lui agripper la nuque, l’autre le t-shirt, pour le presser plus près contre lui, ses jambes s’écartant pour lui faire de la place. 

Charles approfondit leur baiser et la main d’Erik glisse dans ses cheveux, venant se perdre dans les douces mèches brunes, tirant dessus légèrement pour incliner un peu plus sa tête et venir déposer de légers baisers le long de son cou, ne pouvant s’empêcher de le mordiller par endroit. 

Charles réagit superbement, se fondant contre lui, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière en un mouvement fluide, ses mains se baladant le long de son dos venant s’enfoncer dans sa peau. 

Erik soupire, relâchant Charles un instant et se redressant pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt en un geste vif, les yeux rivés sur lui, sur ses lèvres encore plus rouges qu’à l’accoutumée, sur son torse pâle saupoudré de grains de cannelle. Charles l’observe en retour, ses yeux dévorant le torse dévoilé d’Erik et venant se poser sur son entrejambe. 

Erik a déjà le sexe tendu, il ne pourrait pas le cacher même s’il le voulait et Charles… 

Charles se passe la langue sur les lèvres comme si Erik était le seul dessert restant sur Terre. Il ne peut que grogner et se jette sur lui de nouveau, l’embrassant passionnément, grognant sa bouche lorsque leurs torses rentrent en contact. 

Charles s’accroche à son dos, ses doigts descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir agripper ses fesses à pleines mains et plaquer leurs deux sexes ensemble. Erik presse son front contre celui de Charles, tous deux laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir à la friction entre leurs deux corps, ne pouvant retenir son bassin d’onduler. 

Charles dépose des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, le long de son cou, venant lécher le creux de sa clavicule pour descendre le long de son muscle pectoral et faire de petits cercles autour de son aréole avant de sucer sur son téton, le faisant durcir entre ses lèvres. 

Erik grogne la mâchoire serrée, sa main crispée dans les cheveux de Charles, la langue et les lèvres de Charles envoyant de délicieux éclats de plaisir directement à son entrejambe. Il ne peut s’empêcher de s’imaginer cette langue jouant avec autant d’habileté avec son sexe. 

Charles ricane doucement et le regarde au couvert de l’épaisseur de ses cils, un sourire effronté se dessinant sur ses lèvres rouge cerise. 

“Ça peut s’arranger…” 

Et avant qu’Erik n’ait le temps de demander quoi, Charles le repousse par les hanches et tombe gracieusement à genoux devant lui. Erik est sans voix, c’est comme si Charles lisait dans… 

Dans ses pensées… il avait oublié. 

Le sourire de Charles se fait taquin et il lui fait un clin d’œil avant de porter ses mains à sa ceinture pour l’en défaire rapidement puis déboutonner lentement son pantalon, effleurant ses doigts juste assez le long de l’esquisse de l’érection d’Erik à travers le tissu. 

Tout en le regardant, il s’approche de son jean ouvert, les mains sur ses hanches, les pouces juste dans le creux de son aine, puis baisse les yeux vers son érection toujours captive et dépose un baiser juste sur son gland. Le sexe d’Erik tressaute en réponse et Charles mordille de ses lèvres la longueur de sa verge, humidifiant ainsi son boxer. 

La sensation est délicieuse mais Erik en veut plus, il veut sentir ces lèvres autour de lui, sa langue le… 

Une douce morsure sur le haut de sa cuisse le ramène à la réalité et Charles le regarde de nouveau, un petit sourire en coin. 

“Patience.” Il lui envoie mentalement, et quelle sensation étrange est-ce que d’entendre directement la voix de Charles dans sa tête. 

Il lui lèche le sexe de bas en haut et Erik grogne de frustration, tirant un peu sur les cheveux de Charles qui gémit en retour. 

Charles glisse ses pouces dans l’élastique de son caleçon et le fait descendre avec son pantalon juste en dessous de ses testicules. Ses pouces venant caresser la peau chaude de l’intérieur de ses cuisses frôlant ses testicules et le membre d’Erik tressaute de nouveau, une goutte claire en perlant juste devant le visage de Charles qui se passe la langue sur les lèvres et vient récolter le liquide translucide avant de glisser sa bouche lentement le long de son sexe. 

Il relève les yeux vers Erik et le tableau qu’il peint à ce moment est encore plus érotique que tout ce qu’Erik avait pu imaginer jusque-là. 

Charles prend soin de presser sa langue le long de la veine du membre durci, exerçant une pression constante, brûlante et parfaite autour d’Erik, massant ses testicules par moment, sa main venant se joindre à sa bouche, lui faisant perdre la raison. 

Il est réduit à une masse haletante et gémissante, les mains crispées dans les mèches brunes de Charles, serrant les dents pour ne pas juste se laisser aller et utiliser sa bouche. 

Les mouvements de Charles se font plus profonds, Erik peut sentir son sexe toucher le fond de sa bouche, sa gorge palpitante et… 

Erik le tire en arrière et le stoppe subitement, Charles le regarde avec des yeux ébahis, clairement surpris et Erik ne peut que tenter de reprendre sa contenance pendant un instant. 

“Qu’est-ce …” Charles commence mais Erik secoue la tête. 

“Bien que j’adorerais me finir dans ta bouche, je voudrais vraiment que ça dure un peu longtemps parce que j’aimerais beaucoup pouvoir te prendre.” 

Le sourire fier qui avait commencé à se dessiner sur le visage de Charles retombe pour se transformer en une expression de pur désir. Il ferme les yeux et Erik lui prend les mains pour le relever afin de l’attirer vers lui et l’embrasser, ne se lassant pas de la sensation de ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses sous les siennes. 

Erik défait la ceinture de Charles avec ses pouvoirs, une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour orienter sa tête sur le côté enfin de couvrir son cou de baisers et suçons, et l’autre tirant et pinçant doucement sur ses tétons. 

La ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de Charles se défont un à uns, son zipper descend comme par enchantement et Erik est frappé par une vague de désir rouge et brûlant se mêlant au sien pendant un instant. Ils gémissent tous les deux à l’unisson et Erik ne tient plus. 

Il attrape Charles par les hanches et le retourne dos à lui. Ses mains viennent remonter lentement le long de ses côtes pour suivre la courbe de ses épaules et descendre le long de ses bras, lui saisissant les mains et les reposant à plat sur la table. 

Charles baisse la tête en avant exhalant lentement et Erik recule légèrement pour mieux admirer le dos pale et musclé parsemée de taches de rousseur et n’a qu’une envie, toutes les tracer de sa langue. Il se colle le long du corps de Charles et vient lui embrasser la nuque doucement, puis les épaules, déposant baisers après baisers ici et là. Puis il commence à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lentement, savourant chaque centimètre de peau offerts à ses lèvres. Il descend plus bas encore, jusqu’à la courbe de ses reins, prenant soin de placer deux baisers dans chaque fossette au-dessus de ses fesses. Il sent Charles frissonner sous ses doigts. Ses mains agrippent ses hanches et descendent le long de ses cuisses, entraînant son pantalon et sous-vêtements avec lui, ne laissant qu’une étendue de peau nue à découvrir et conquérir. 

Très vite, le pantalon de Charles est oublié à ses chevilles et Erik ne peux que dévorer des yeux le corps parfait de Charles, à genoux à ses pieds, son regard s’attardant sur les fesses rondes et parfaites offertes à lui. 

Il continue son exploration du bout des lèvres, mordant doucement la chair ferme, arrachant un petit hoquet à la gorge de Charles. Ses mains viennent se joindre à ses lèvres, palpant et massant les globes, ses pouces plongeant dans la vallée entre pour provoquer soupirs après soupir devenant de plus en plus forts. Erik frôle ses doigts sur l’intimité de Charles, y pressant son pouce quelques secondes avant de retourner à ses effleurements. 

Charles ne peut apparemment pas s’empêcher de projeter, Erik recevant vague après vague de sensations n’étant pas les siennes, c’est une délicieuse torture, rendant tout plus intense et plus satisfaisant. Charles devient son guide, répondant à chaque émotion, chaque désir, faisant de son mieux pour lui faire perdre la raison. 

Il presse ses doigts un peu plus fermement, et une vague de désir et de frustration plus puissante que les autres le frappe. 

“Erik, s’il te plaît…” 

Deux petits mots familiers à Erik soupirés au creux de son esprit déclenche en lui un frisson brûlant dans tout son corps, comme s’il avait appris à réagir au simple son de ces mots. 

Il écarte les fesses de Charles et lèche le long du sillon plusieurs fois, chaque passage faisant haleter Charles un peu plus fort puis Erik vient faire de petits cercles sur le muscle de chair du bout de sa langue, alternant entre caresse et douce pression. 

Les hanches de Charles commencent à onduler, semblant chasser son toucher à chaque fois qu’il quitte sa peau brûlante, la cambrure de son dos se faisant plus prononcée. 

Erik est enivré, le goût de Charles sur sa langue, la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, la pression de ses émotions se fondant aux siennes. Il se noie en Charles et il en veut plus. Toujours plus. 

Il presse sa bouche plus fermement et suce, agrippant les fesses de Charles encore plus fort pour y enfouir son visage. 

Il lèche son intimité et appuie avec le bout de sa langue pour y pénétrer, Charles frissonnant sous ses doigts, émettant de délicieux petits gémissements, moitié appréciatifs, moitié implorants et Erik se demande quels autres sons il pourrait lui soutirer. 

“Tout… plus...” Charles lui murmure mentalement, semblant au-delà de vocaliser ses pensées et pousse des images très graphiques à Erik de ce qu’il voudrait qu’il lui fasse. Erik, qui ferme les yeux un instant et serre la base de son sexe pour se concentrer et ne pas jouir sur l’instant. 

“Verdammt… T’as du lubrifiant?” il demande essoufflé. 

Charles est immobile un instant puis hausse les épaules et lui envoie l’image de la bouteille d’huile d’olive sur le comptoir avec l’impression d’un point d’interrogation et son envie de rester collé à Erik. 

Erik sourit. « Attend, j’ai une meilleure idée. » Il tend le bras en direction de son appartement se concentrant pour trouver le cerclage particulier de métal qu’il avait fabriqué spécialement pour ne pas avoir à se fatiguer à fouiller dans son tiroir quand il avait une envie pressante. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi utile un jour. 

Le flacon trouvé, il lui fait traverser son appartement, déverrouille les deux portes pour passer le hall, remerciant ciel et terre que personne ne traverse le couloir à ce moment-là, et arriver dans sa main toujours tendue. 

Il retourne son attention sur Charles, étant on ne peut plus fier de son exploit, et reste sans voix à l’expression sur le visage de son amant. Charles le dévisage la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants d’humour, son esprit irradiant admiration et pur désir. 

“Tes doigts, en moi, maintenant” Charles lui ordonne mentalement et Erik n’a jamais obéit aussi vite de sa vie frissonnant à la sensation de chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps. 

Il ouvre le flacon de lubrifiant puis s’en enduit les doigts de la main droite avant de l’amener au creux des fesses de Charles et d’en tracer le sillon. Il s’arrête sur le cercle de muscles et presse son index doucement, sentant Charles détendu et soupirant il enfonce son doigt doucement. Il le retire presque entièrement pour le replonger un peu plus profondément appréciant la chaleur entourant son doigt, son esprit encensé, ses yeux voyageant le long du dos de Charles, hypnotisé par les muscles se tendant par à-coups. 

Un deuxième doigt vient se joindre au premier, le pénétrant profondément, prenant soin de répandre le lubrifiant et de détendre le muscle en douceur. Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à la vague d’impatience venant de Charles suivie d’une litanie de “plus, allez, encore plus…” 

Il se penche alors et vient mordre doucement la chair ferme des fesses de Charles, imitant ses actions un peu plus tôt. Mais au lieu de la vague d’amusement à laquelle il s’attendait, il voit Charles frémir et geindre et Erik admire avec fascination sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule. 

Oh, Intéressant… 

Il range cette information pour plus tard et glisse un troisième doigt avec les autres, les repliant un peu et… là ! 

Le dos de Charles se cambre et un long soupir plus fort que les autres sort de sa gorge. Erik est momentanément assommé par une sensation de plaisir intense lui voyageant de long de l’échine et réalise qu’il a arrêté de bouger ses doigts quand Charles lui attrape le poignet et s’en sert comme il se servirait d’un de ses sex-toys. 

Erik ne peut que regarder fasciné, la bouche bée, se laissant utiliser, pris dans un tumulte de son propre désir escaladant d’un coup et celui de Charles qu’il ressent aussi clairement que si c’était le sien. Il doit agripper la base de son sexe et serrer fort. 

Scheiße… 

Il retire ses doigts et se libère de l’étreinte de Charles. Il sort le préservatif qu’il garde toujours dans son portefeuille resté dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se relève et le déroule rapidement sur sa verge tendue. Il rajoute du lubrifiant en savourant le délicieux courant électrique le parcourant au toucher. 

Charles l’observe du coin de l’œil ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la litanie de oui-oui-oui inondant l’esprit d’Erik. 

Ce dernier agrippe d’une main la hanche de Charles et de l’autre la base de son sexe et l’aligne avant de pénétrer doucement en lui. 

Le gémissement qu’émet Charles à ce moment est tout bonnement pornographique et lui va droit à l’entrejambe. Il étreint ses hanches un peu plus fort pour se retenir et ne pas juste plonger dans le délicieux et brûlant étau de son corps mais Charles ne veut apparemment rien entendre. Une de ses mains quitte la table pour attraper d’un geste ferme une des fesses d’Erik et l’attirer complètement au plus profond de lui. La tête d’Erik se rejette en arrière, la mâchoire serrée et les mains crispées sur ses hanches, submergé par le feu l’étreignant de toutes parts. 

Tous deux semblent figés dans le temps, chacun essayant de reprendre pied, les limites de leurs corps effacées, leurs esprits entremêlés, une interminable boucle de sensations circulant à travers eux. 

Un gémissement échappant la bouche de Charles sort Erik de cette transe on ne peut plus familière. Il ne peut que sourire et étreindre Charles contre lui, lui embrassant la nuque et caressant son corps. 

Doucement, son bassin commence à bouger en de petits va et vient plus profonds que puissants. Son corps réagit de lui-même, courant après ce plaisir tant attendu et désiré, ivre de Charles. 

Erik l’observe, ses mains brassées sur la table devant lui et la tête baissée comme perdu dans la plus profonde communion, sa peau pâle parsemée rosie par la chaleur de leur étreinte, la cambrure de son dos, ses muscles se contractant et se relâchant par tours, le galbe de ses fesses d’entre lesquels son sexe disparaît. Charles est envoûtant, une créature enchanteresse des plus anciennes légendes. Erik ne peut que succomber. 

Il se perd en lui, tout son être brûle. Sa poigne presque vicieuse sur ses hanches, les siennes ne pouvant que continuer leur danse endiablée. Chaque mouvement lui procurant les plus délicieuses sensations auxquelles font écho celles de Charles, le guidant et l’incitant à continuer, ne sachant plus quelles sensations lui appartiennent, où son corps se termine et où commence celui de Charles. 

La cuisine résonne de la mélodie de leur corps, le bruit de leurs chairs claquant l’une contre l’autre, leurs souffles haletants, leurs soupirs et gémissements, le flot d’implorations échappant des lèvres de Charles, sa voix suave et brisée par le désir. 

Erik ne peut pas continuer ainsi, il en veut plus, ne jamais s’arrêter, ne voir que Charles, se noyer en lui, ne jamais revenir. 

Charles, Charles, Charles… 

Il se retire d’un coup, Charles laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il le regarde par-dessus son épaule, le regard interrogateur mais Erik ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser des questions, il le fait se retourner face à lui. Son regard tombe sur le visage de Charles et il ne peut plus respirer. 

Des mèches de cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux de façon adorable et terriblement séduisante, ses lèvres sont plus rouges que jamais, gonflées par le désir et ses yeux… d’un bleu électrique, brillants et brûlants à la fois, voilés par plus ardente des flammes. Il est l’image de la tentation et Erik est prêt à lui vendre son âme. 

Charles se jette sur lui, leurs bouches se rencontrant presque brutalement, le baiser plus brouillon que tous ceux qu’ils ont partagés jusque-là. 

Erik agrippe les cuisses de Charles puis le soulève d’un coup, les jambes de Charles venant instinctivement se nouer autour de sa taille, un soupir de désir venant se mêler au grognement qu’émet Erik. 

Leurs bouches ne se lâchent pas pendant qu’Erik se penche doucement en avant et vient déposer Charles sur la table avant de se redresser. 

Charles le regarde, les yeux embués. Il aurait presque l’air perdu et à sa merci si ce n’est pour la litanie de oui-comme ça- maintenant-en moi déversés au creux de l’esprit d’Erik. 

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et ne perd pas de temps à aligner son sexe et à pénétrer Charles de nouveau. Et oh ! 

Des étincelles lui traversent la colonne vertébrale et sa vision se trouble un instant. Le corps de Charles se tend délicieusement autour de lui et un cri lui échappe. La nouvelle position apparemment parfaite pour lui si Erik en croit l’inondation de sensations émanant de lui. 

Leurs regards sont fixés l’un sur l’autre et Erik sourit diaboliquement. 

Il agrippe les cuisses de Charles et donne un coup de hanche court mais puissant, le même cri s’échappe de la gorge de Charles et les mêmes étincelles viennent se réfugier au creux des reins d’Erik qui ne peut s’empêcher de crier en réponse et de recommencer. 

Il se laisse aller, répondant aux sensations de Charles instinctivement, comme s’il lui avait jeté un sort et qu’il n’avait pas le choix que d’obéir. Plus rien n’existe que leurs corps et cette danse effrénée, leurs esprits irrémédiablement liés. 

Le dos de Charles se cambre sous les flammes qui le consument, une de ses mains agrippées à la table derrière lui, les lèvres rouges humides et entrouvertes ne laissant échapper que cris et soupirs, toute cohérence disparue. 

Leur plaisir escalade, leurs corps se tendent sous la pression s’accumulant dans le bas de leur ventre. 

Charles rejette sa tête en arrière, un long cri rauque sortant de sa gorge déployée et tout explose. La vision d’Erik se voile et son corps tout entier semble imploser sous la force de son orgasme, tremblant et se déversant au plus profond de Charles, tous deux basculant dans les abîmes du plaisir, comme suspendus dans le temps. 

C’est un petit moment avant que les tremors traversant son corps se calment et qu’Erik reprenne ses esprits lentement. Il s’est à moitié effondré sur Charles, son front reposant sur son torse, la main de Charles sur sa nuque, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux. Il peut sentir la puissance du cœur de Charles battre sous sa peau et il prend quelques instants pour rassembler un peu de force et se redresser. 

Il relève sa tête et Charles le regarde, puis lui sourit. Erik ne peut s’empêcher de venir capturer ce sourire de ses lèvres et sourire en retour. Il vient reposer son front sur celui de Charles, les yeux clos, appréciant la douceur de ce moment. 

Il se redresse et se retire doucement, prenant soin de maintenir le préservatif en place. Il tend une main à Charles pour l’aider à se redresser qui lui sourit en retour. 

Il retire le préservatif et le noue et reçoit l’information de la place de la poubelle dans la cuisine de Charles. Il le jette en souriant, se disant que le don de Charles était très pratique et pas que pour trouver la poubelle. Charles rit derrière lui puis lui tend un mouchoir et ils se nettoient tous deux sommairement dans un silence confortable. 

Charles le regarde avec un air à la fois timide et séduisant. 

“Ça te dit une petite douche?” Il lui demande doucement. Et comment Erik pourrait refuser une telle offre ? 

Il s’avance vers lui, portant sa main sur son visage et l’embrasse tendrement murmurant un oui sur ses lèvres. 

Charles lui attrape la main et le mène vers sa salle de bain. Erik régale ses yeux sur son corps nu et sourit. 

Il ne dira plus jamais de mal d’un vibromasseur de sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> S'il y a des petites erreurs (ou des grosses) que vous remarquez, n’hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je les corrige.  
> NON-CON: Erik et Charles abusent de leurs pouvoirs l'un sur l'autre sans s'en rendre compte pendant des moments de plaisir solitaires. Bref mention de drogue et de viol vers la fin.


End file.
